Mystery Mine
by irock123
Summary: What if there is no light at the end of the tunnel? Find out in this adventure! Will they make it out of Mine Shack 13 before it's too late! Oneshot! Rated K plus!


**Hey, my people. This story just now popped in my head! Just so you all know, before you read this, I don't own Mystery Mine (it is an actual roller coaster based on a haunted mine!). Also, a big thanks to AquaAngel13 for letting me use her OC's. Oh, and I don't own any characters in these stories except for Mary, Carolyn & Jenna! Oh, one more thing (sorry, I keep blabbing on) but Jenna & Carolyn are monkeys and Mary is a human! Ok, NOW on with the story...)**

It was a dark, cold night. The seven troublemakers were over at Aqua's house for a huge sleepover! It was Jenna, Nellie, Carolyn, Nova, and Aqua and they were were telling scary stories.

"Um, so not scary, Jenna!" Aqua said, after hearing Jenna's lame story about some mine. It's true! 3 people have gone into the mine and...vanished.

"No, you are so lying! We know you're making it up," Nova said, diving into a tub of popcorn.

"Hmm, ok. You girls want proof? Let's say we all go down to the mine tonight! I know where it is," Jenna said spookily.

"NO! We'll get in trouble," Mary said.

"You're such a chicken!" Carolyn said.

"My mom goes to bed about 11:00PM. Let's go at midnight!" Aqua practically yelled.

Unfortunately, Trever had been standing right at the door. "OH NO YOU ARE NOT!! Go and I'll tell our mom. Did you hear me, Nellie? Aqua? Missy?"

Aqua gave him her meanest look. "Five bucks AND my punch says you won't."

"Whatever!" Trever said, running into his room.

Carolyn got up and locked the door. "The question is: Does anyone have anything dark to wear?"

Luckily, everyone did. At 12:00AM that night, the girls stealthily snuck out the back door.

"I'm scared," Mary said, huddling up to Nova.

Jenna took the lead, walking through the dark forest.

Suddenly, they heard a shrill scream. They turned around and...Carolyn was gone!!

**Guys, don't freak! This is a oneshot, so you don't have to wait for all the chappies to come out one by one! Aren't I nice?**

All the girls were calling for Carolyn.

"Okay, let's not worry too much! She probably chickened out and ran back to the house," Aqua said, motioning the girls closer together.

They stopped. They had come to a ginormous mine with a red glow coming from the inside with the words "Mine Shack 13" printed in peeling letters.

Jenna stepped forward slightly nervous, and opened the dilapidated door.

_Creeeaaak._

Aqua couldn't help but laugh.

"It is NOT funny! We have to find out what happened to those old miners and hopefully make it out alive," Missy said.

They stepped inside nervously. A bunch of mine carts were on one side with a track running along the middle the walls were dirty and covered in carvings obviously made from past inhabitants.

The door slammed behind them! No turning back. What if there was no light at the end of the tunnel? Mary almost started crying.

"Nellie, Missy, come get about two mine carts," Jenna ordered.

One mine cart fit five people. Jenna, Aqua, Missy, Nova, and Mary got in one while Nellie got in the other one.

"Why can't I sit on someone's lap?" Nellie asked jokingly.

"Hey, Jenna, why are we doing this again?" Mary asked, shaking.

"Just what Missy said! We have to figure out the "secret" of the Mystery Mine," Jenna said.

"Oh, and there may be some turns, so try your best to steer.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Aqua said, jumping up front, her voice echoing.

The girls shushed her as they rolled the carts forward.

"Ah, the wind in my hair!" Missy laughed.

Everyone laughed except Mary...and Nellie. Where was Nellie?

They turned around. All that was left was a turned over mine cart.

"No, our sister!" Missy cried, instantly going from happy-go-lucky to sad in 10 seconds.

Suddenly, the track beneath them broke and they plunged way down.

The cart made a loud sound as it crashed on the ground.

Everyone was okay as far as they could tell. They all slowly stood up.

It was dark.

"Oh! I brought a flashlight just in case," Mary said.

Unfortunately, she dropped it because she had been so nervous!

"Great! Stuck in the middle of who-knows-where. We'll starve! STARVE, I TELL YOU!" Missy yelled. She was a drama queen.

Suddenly, they heard bat's wings and heard Mary sobbing. "I wanna leave!" she cried.

"Calm down," Carolyn said. Suddenly they heard a rattling sound. Something was below them and it wasn't ground!

"A SKELETON? HOW WORSE COULD THIS GET? The horror! The horror!" Missy gasped dramatically.

"This was funny at first, but now? I want to pee on myself," Jenna cried.

Aqua couldn't help but laugh at that one. "That was funny! So...what do we do now, Jenna?" Aqua asked.

She was gone, too! Missy, Aqua, Nova & Mary were left. Mary, let's find your flashlight," Aqua said cooly.

They looked for about 5 minutes and finally found it. They found another track running into yet another room.

"Let's walk," Nova said.

"No, we will lose someone! Let's get that mine cart back up," Aqua said, trying not to step on the old rotting skeleton.

Once they were situated and going off, they calmed down.

"We need to get out of here," Mary said. "We won't solve the mystery," she said negatively.

"Wait! Stop!" Aqua ordered Missy, who was steering the cart. She noticed writing on the wall.

It read:

_To get to the end, _

_just stick with your friends._

_Follow this track._

_And, please, don't look back!!_

Aqua looked out of the corner of her eye. "AHHHH! MISSY, GO!" she screamed.

Missy steered as hard as she could, turning this way and that. They finally felt cool night air. Missy slammed the door!

"What was it that you saw, Aqua?" Mary asked, out of breath.

She didn't respond.

Suddenly, the three heard laughter.

"You should have seen your faces! That was priceless!" Trever laughed, Jenna, Nellie, and Carolyn right behind him.

They started laughing, too!

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS!! I TRUSTED YOU," Mary laughed, looking extremely relieved.

"I followed you guys while my three accomplices over here ran to me when I signalled them," Trever explained. "Hey, you know I would have gotten blamed if Mom knew you came here!"

"So, you wrote the riddle and sent that...thing after us to get us out of the mine? Aww! How sweet!" Missy said.

The pranksters looked confused. "Um, I'm never sweet, and we never did anything like that!" Trever said.

Aqua grew a look of horror on her face. To this day, she won't say what she was chasing her and her friends in Mine Shack 13 that cold night. She only said she regretted it and that she was glad Missy, Mary & Nova hadn't looked back. Makes you wonder...

**Okay! I hope everyone who read it, liked it! Thanks again to AquaAngel13 for letting me use her awesome OC's! Without them, this story wouldn't be very good.**


End file.
